


A case of the automatic ticket gate (Fanart)

by tputovani



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Chibi, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tputovani/pseuds/tputovani
Summary: In ATP Finals 2018, Domi was stopped by the London underground automatic ticket gate somehow...





	A case of the automatic ticket gate (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> From <https://youtu.be/iXsLkrNVwIQ?t=52>. The 4th panel is fictional;)
> 
> All pictures are embeded from [my deviantArt page](http://32929wt.deviantart.com/).  
> 

Thank you for watching.


End file.
